Pup Pup Fright Night
Present Day- Halloween Special It's Halloween! The pups are happily gathering up their costumes and carving their pumpkins, eager to get some tasty treats. Tundra is anxious, this being her first halloween ever with an actual group instead of by herself, scrounging for dropped candies as a stray. She's eager to get out there with her friends, but when they start their Trick-or-Treat route, something freaks Tundra out, causing her to run and hide somewhere in town. Can her friends find her and calm her down or will she miss her first halloween? This story will share some passages and similar parts from Pups and the Vampire since RockytheEco-pup and I are kind of intertwining our stories together. So no complaining "Hey! That's copied" blah blah- cause it's not. We both have permission from each other to do so. both the stories are taking place on the same night. Main: *Rocky *Rubble *Marshall *Chase *Skye *Zuma *Tundra *Brutus *Princess *Rosie Minor: *Ryder *Katie *Cali *Mayor Goodway *Mr. Porter *Alex *Blizzard *Smoky *Kailey *Andrew* *Icee *Hikari *Tex It was finally October, the heat of the summer was fading into the crisp, breezy season of fall. Shorts and tank tops were switched to hoodies and jeans as the weather got cooler. The pups were getting excited for one of their favorite holidays, Halloween! Ryder took the Pups to Farmer Yumi's- Where she had grown a pumpkin patch for the town to come and pick out the perfect one for jack-o-lanterns. "Oh oh! This one looks good!" Skye yipped, tapping her paw on a medium sized pumpkin. "Nice find, Skye! Ah' planted that one mahself." Tex grinned, loading the pumkin up onto a wagon for the pups to bring home. "Sweet! Are you going to join us trick-o-treating tomorrow?" Chase smiled, loading up his pumpkin into the red wagon. "Nah, Ah'm gonna go with Farmer Yumi to a halloween party at Mr. Porter's!! You guys should come over once yer done with trick-er-treatin'." Tex grinned, perking his ears as Farmer Yumi called him over. "Welp! Gotta go! Good luck with yer Pumpkins!" He beamed before running back to his owner. "So....What is this for, exactly..." Tundra murmued, tilting her head curiously at the other pups, who stopped and looked at her. "Halloween! We get to carve pumpkins and dress up and get candy and-" Marshall stopped as he noticed the confused expression on her face. "...Oh yeah! ...You've never really had Halloween, have you?" Tundra shook her head. "Not really....All I know is that people dress up in scary costumes and drop candy and that's what I ate most of the time while I was a stray...I got really scared of the clowns and...And...." She sighed, looking down as she fiddled with her paws in the dirt "It's okay, Tundra~ This time is gonna be different! We're gonna give you a real Halloween!" Rocky grinned, wrapping his paw around her shoulder. "Let's get you a pumpkin, okay? I'm sure that will make you feel better. I'll help you carve it later!" The mixed-breed smiled softly, bringing the husky over to the bigger pumpkins in the patch. Meanwhile, a certain doberman was watching the pups from behind the barn, a smirk on his face. For the past few days, he'd been eavesdropping on the pups- picking up their fears and worries. "So Rocky's little girlfriend gets scared easily, huh? ...Heh....This should be really fun." Brutus grinned to himself before backing off back into the bushes, leaving the pups to do their pumpkin picking- happy and carefree... for now. (Scene Change: Rocky's Badge) Later on, back at the Lookout, Rocky was relaxing in the tv room, about to pop in one of his favorite movies. His little brother, Smoky, and Kailey walk in from the elevator, pausing as they look at the TV screen. Smoky tilted his head, tapping his brother on the shoulder. "What are you watching?" He asked. Rocky grinned, grabbing the dvd. "I'm putting on Dracula! It's my favorite monster movie!" "Can we watch?" Kailey beamed, her tail starting to wag. Rocky shook his head, looking at Smoky and Kailey with brotherly concern. "Sorry but you pups are too little. Don't want to give you nightmares the day before Halloween!" Smoky puffed out his chest. "We won't get scared!" he murmured, trying to act tough in front of Kailey, making her giggle. Rocky laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Okay! but don't come crying to my pup-house in the middle of the night scared!" Smoky smirked, raising his head high. "We can handle it!" Rocky puts in the movie, turns out the lights, and plops into his seat. He grinned as he saw Smoky and Kailey sit next to each other, moving his bowl of popcorn between them to share. After a few hours, the movie was rolling it's final credits. Rocky had really enjoyed the movie, while the two younger pups were scared out of their minds. The mixed breed turned his head to look at him. "So? How did you like it?" He smiled, his tail wagging. Smoky cleared his throat, trying to gain composure to speak. "We.....Liked it! Hehe..." Kailey waved her paw in the air, laughing. "Yeah....it wasnt so bad!" Ryder walked in through the elevator, turning on the lights as he comes in. "Hey pups!" Smoky and Kailey both screamed, holding onto each other. "AHHHHHHHH!" Ryder laughed, leaning against the wall. "Woah- It's just me!" Smoky and Kailey chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of their heads. "Oh...Hehe...." After a few minutes, Tundra and Skye came up the elevator. "Wow...Picking out costumes is fun!" Tundra grinned, a bag draped over her back, concealing her costume inside. Rocky ran over to her, smiling. "What'd you get?" He beamed, trying to peak inside, but Tundra turned the bag away and laughed. "It's a surprise! ...What were you watching, Rocky?" She murmured, watching the title screen flick back onto the screen. "Oh- we were watching Dracula! It's one of my favorite scary movies!" He smiled, his tail wagging. Tundra chuckled, but then noticed Kailey and Smoky cowering a bit under a blanket. "Did...Did you let them watch it...?" She murmured, looking a bit concerned. "They're a little younger than us, Rocky, are you sure they were able to handle it? They look scared out of their wits!" "Ah I'm sure they're fine!" Rocky answered, "Smoky's a tough pup! And Kailey too- they're gonna be okay." "I sure hope so.....Last week when you showed me a horror film I had nightmares for days......." She whimpered, pouting out her lip. Rocky smiled and patted her back. "It's fine~ You're okay, right guys?" He called to the two pups, who could only find enough energy to nod from under the blanket. "Heheh~They'll be fine....Now who else wants to get a costume?" He grinned to his brother, who eagerly popped up. The smaller dark gray pup grinned, wagging his tail as he pulled the Portuguese Water Dog to her paws. "Oh! Yeah! We need costumes, C'mon Kailey, let's go!" (Scene Change: Skye's Badge) The night came and went, and the pups were eagerly counting down the hours for Halloween night! They had carved their pumpkins and made pumpkin goodies- pumpkin bread, pumpkin cake, pumpkin cookies- until they were sick of pumpkins and were just getting their costumes ready for tonight. Once the right time rolled around, the pups revealed what they were wearing, beaming at their costumes. "Wow, Skye, you look really pretty!" Tundra beamed, looking at the angel costume the cockapoo was wearing. A soft white dress with wings and a halo. "Hehe! Thanks Tundra! I really like your princess costume! If you were here last year, we could have been princesses together!" Skye giggled, admiring Tundra's dress. She wore a sparkly, light blue dress- a little like the one Tiana wore at the costume party in Princess and the Frog, and a sparkling tiara. The husky blushed, fanning out the skirt. "Thanks Skye! I'm glad you chose it out for me....I didn't know what to choose!" She giggled, spinning around to watch the dress twirl. They waited for the others eagerly, watching as one by one they revealed their costume. Rosie was a red fairy, Marshall was a ninja, Princess was a lifeguard, and Rubble.... Rubble slowly walked out, a look of slight horror on his face. The others burst out laughing, shaking their heads. "Rubble! Why are you dressed as a spider?!" Marshall beamed, his tail wagging as he tried to hold back his giggles. Rubble chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "It was a bet with Zuma.... He bet that if he could eat two plates of pumpkin cookies and won, that I would wear a spider costume for halloween- If he didn't- i got half of his treats from trick-o-treating tonight.....He won....." Chase and Zuma entered the room, wearing the same costumes as last year. "Chase! Zuma!" Skye and Princess laughed, shaking their heads. "Wow, way to be creative this year, guys!" Rubble laughed, turning to face the boys. They just laughed, rubbing the back of their heads. "We couldn't really think of anything in time- we kept putting it off and then...Now it's Halloween." Chase replied, fixing his super-hero mask. "Oh well! We can still get candy~!" Zuma grinned, bouncing around the room. "Where's Rocky?" Tundra murmured, looking around the room. "Da da da daaaa!" Rocky made a fake trumpeting sound as he bounced into the room. "Here I am!" He beamed, dressed in his knight costume from the play- complete with a fake sword and shield. "Nice Wocky! Reusing the costumes from the play, huh?" Zuma barked, examining his friend's costume with gusto, smiling widely. Rocky held his head up high, lifting the mask his helmet so he could see the others clearly. "Yeah! Don't lose it, Reuse it!" "So cool!" The pups agreed, wagging their tails. "Hehe...Rocky- I didn't know you were going to be a knight!" Tundra giggled, smiling as he bounced over to her, kneeling forward on his front paws. "And I didn't know you'd be a princess!" He grinned, smiling up at her. "Sir Scratch-a-lot at your service, m'lady!" Rocky laughed as he kissed her paw before standing up. "Where are the apprentices?" Chase murmured, looking around for the younger pups. "Icee and Andrew told me they were going to Mr. Porter's first to check out the party." Tundra smiled, nodding towards Chase. "And we're right here!" Kailey barked, wagging her tail as she and Smoky walked in through the elevator. Kailey was dressed as a mama duck, with one of those wooden baby duck pullies with wheels tied to her tail, rolling behind her as she walked in. Smoky was a bedsheet ghost, with holes cut for his eyes, and only his tail and ears visible. "Nice costume, bro!" Rocky chuckled. "Glad we found that sheet in my truck." "yeah!" Smoky laughed. "It fits pretty great!" Ryder walked into the room, dressed as dracula. Kailey and Smoky froze, staring up at the boy. "Alright pups! I'm gonna go trick-o-treating with Katie for a while- i think you pups are old enough to walk around by yourselves in town~ I'll meet you back at Mr. Porter's at 9 o'clock, okay?" Ryder looked at the dressed up pups, who were bouncing in excitement. "Yes Ryder! We'll meet you back at Mr. Porter's once we got all our treats~" They barked in unison, racing to the elevator, hardly containing themselves as they descended down- awaiting the night ahead of them. "Do we have everypup?" Rocky tilted his head as he looked around, then back at his brother, who barked to him. "Hey bro! Me and Kailey are going to head out now! We will meet you at the Halloween party later! Rocky laughed and nodded, waving at the two as they ran off. "Okay! Have fun you two!" He grinned before turning to the others, pillowcases and pumpkin buckets ready for treat collecting. "Alright! Let's go!" Little did the pups know, a certain doberman was following their tracks. "Heh....Yeah.. Let's go." (Scene Change: Tundra's badge) They were on a roll, already collecting several treats and candies as they wandered around town. Tundra looked around nervously- but then froze as she noticed Mayor Goodway and Chikaletta, dressed as a clown. her eyes widened and she backed away. "Hello pups! You look so lovely tonight." Mayor Goodway grinned, smiling warmly as she leaned over to pet some of them. Chikaletta cocked her head at Tundra, clucking at the husky as she grinned nervously. "Tundra dear, are you alright?" Mayor Goodway looked at her as well, noticing her crouched down with her ears slicked back. "I-I-I....." She stammered before covering her eyes with her paws, pressing herself to the floor. "She's afraid of clowns...." Rocky answered for her, smiling comfortingly at her. "It's okay, Tundra! It's just Mayor Goodway!" Marshall smiled, wagging his tail as Tundra slowly started to stand up, gulping. She grinned nervously, letting Mayor Goodway scratch her. "Heh...Oh right....Hi Mayor.." "I'll go home to change so i don't frighten the poor dear anymore and let you pups continue your trip, good luck!" She laughed, smiling down at them before turning back towards the office. The pups nodded and waved goodbye as they continued down the road for another 15 minutes or so. "I can't wait to eat some of this~" Rubble beamed, bouncing along with the pumpkin bucket swinging in his jaws. Meanwhile, Brutus lay in wait near a bush, waiting for his opportunity. One by one the other pups passed, but then he finally spotted his target... He pressed a button on an electronic toy snake and sent it running quickly towards Tundra's feet, winding around her paws before disappearing into the street. She let out a shriek, falling backwards. "W-was that a snake?!" She yelped, eyes wide as she scrambled back. The other pups looked back, seeing the snake disappear into a bush. "Whatever it was, it's gone now!" Chase smiled. "You're okay, Tundra." Brutus snickered. Okay was a major understatment- he wasn't finished yet. Clasping a piece of sheetmetal in his paws, he shook it rapidly back and forth, simulating Thunder. Tundra's eyes widened even more, her ears flattening completely against her head, eyes darting. "Thunder?!" The pups were confused, hearing it as well, but not seeing a single dark cloud in the sky. They looked at Tundra, helping her to her paws as they pushed on to keep walking. Brutus tried hard not to laugh too loudly, preparing himself for the finale. He decked himself head to tail in a clown costume, complete with a freaky clown mask with a distorted face and a voice changer. Slowly, he snuck out from behind the bush, following the pups, close on Tundra's tail. He let out a wicked chuckle, making the crew freeze. Tundra's fur was standing completely on end as he moved his paw up her back, snickering as he moved up to her face, getting close. "Hehehehehehehehe...boo." He smirked from behind the mask as he saw her breathing start to get shaky and her body tremble as tears started to form in her eyes. With the touch of his paw- she completely bolted down the street, her colors a blur as she streaked down the asphault- screaming bloody murder as she went. "Whaahahahhaah!" He laughed, the voice modifier making it deeper as he rolled onto his back. "HEY!" ''The others growled, gathering around Brutus, unsure of who he actually was. "Hey! That wasn't cool at ''all ''dude!" Zuma barked, glaring at him "Yeah! She's terrified of that stuff! You need to say you're sorry!!" Rocky got into his face, but was only left with a chuckle and a shove. "Heheh...Happy halloween, mutts." He snarled before he ran off, leaving the pups confused and worried. "We have to go find Tundra....But i want to find that jerk and give him a piece of my mind!" Rocky snorted as he watched him run off. "Skye, Rosie, Princess...Will you guys go find Tundra?" The girls nodded. "We're on it!" They barked in response as they ran off in the direction Tundra bolted, checking every nook and cranny she could hide in. "Alright guys...Let's go find that clown." ''(scene change: Rocky's badge) The boys started searching high and low for any sign of the clown. They disscussed possible pups that would have any grudges against Tundra.....And immediately came to one conclussion. "It HAS to be Blizzard! Who else would do it?" Rubble snorted, growling at the thought of the rude husky. The others murmured in agreement, looking at each other at sign of what to do. "Well....He agreed to stay away for a while after the sled race.....But we never know, he could always break his deal." Chase murmured, sniffing the air for any sign of Blizzard. "There he is!" Rocky growled, racing forward to Blizzard, who was dressed up like a dragon. "Blizzard! Why did you have to scare Tundra?! I thought we had a deal!" Blizzard looked at the mixed breed with confusion, dropping his treat bag towards his paws so he could talk. "Scare Tundra? I don't know what you're talking about, mutt, i've been trick-or-treating with my owner!" The boys formed a half-circle around Blizzard, making the husky a little bit nervous, he shook his head while Rocky kept interrogating him. "Well then who else could it have been? You're the only one we know with a grudge towards her..." Rocky stared Blizzard right in the eyes, making him cringe slightly. He started to slowly edge backwards, shaking his head nervously. "Look, i've held up my end of the deal. I haven't been anywhere near you guys or my sister since the race! Whoever scared her, i give them props, but it wasn't me." He looked back at Duncan, who was calling him over. "Good luck though." He murmured before bolting off, his fake wings flapping as he raced away. ".....Well then if it wasn't Blizzard...Who was it?" Marshall murmured, tilting his head. "Mwuahaahahahahahahah! You puny mutts are no match for me." They all froze as they heard the deep, maniacal laughter, their fur standing on end as they spun around trying to find the source of the deep cackle. "S-Show yourself!" Chase barked, trying to appear brave as he stood tall next to his friends. "Heehehehhhe....What's Halloween without a little scare? You'll never find me.....Hahahahahaha!!" '' The voice seemed to crackle as the pups checked everywhere for the mysterious voice, each pup getting more and more tense as the laughter got louder before fading down, leaving them shivering in a close huddle. "W-whoever he is...He sure is scary!" Rubble gulped, eyes wide as they darted back and forth. The others nodded in agreement. "Definitely not Blizzard....." Rocky sighed, hugging onto Zuma as he looked back over his shoulder. ".....I..I just hope the girls are having more luck than we are..." (Scene Change: Rosie's Badge) "Oh gosh....Where can she be??" Rosie whimpered, running down the street with Skye and Princess close at her heels. Little progress had been made in tracking down the frightened husky, and it was starting to get a bit darker. "By the time we find her, the night might be over!" Skye shook her head, trying to maintain a positive attitude. "Of course not, Rosie! We're gonna find her before the sun even finishes setting!" She motioned a paw to the horizon, where the sun was a dark orange color, only a sliver of it still visible as it slowly sunk down. They looked around, stopping to check the bushes and behind any halloween decorations that were lining the lawns. "Tundddraaaa!" they howled, hoping for at least the slightest response. ''"Hehehheheheeheh" freezing in spot, the trio's fur stood up on end a loud growl seemed to be coming from nowhere, ontop of the eerie laughter. "Heh...Bet you can't find your little friend before I do....." "Don't you dare touch her! You've done enough!!" Princess barked, her tail swishing in anger. "Why are you doing this?!" Skye responded, her eyes flashing. "Aaaaalll in fun, my dear PAW Patrol. Better get going, cause the clock is ticking.....And i don't think you want me to get to her first. Ahahahaahahah!!" The voice trailed out with the laughter, leaving the girls shivering a bit as they looked around, still seeing absolutely nothing. All they could hear was the laughter of some children down the road. Exchanging a nervous look, the pups took a few deep breaths, trying to calm their nerves. "We're going to find her before that evil clown does...." Skye frowned. ".....I'm scared to think of what could happen." With a determined nod, the girls raced towards the Pup Park. What they had failed to notice was a wireless speaker system hidden deep within the leaves of one of the bushes.... Brutus hopped down from a nearby tree. Taking off his mask, he started laughing like a hyena, clutching his sides. "Man...These mutts are stupider than I thought! Aahhhh this is too easy~ That dumb little husky will be drowning in her tears once i'm finished with her." "......It was you?" A voice murmured from behind him. The doberman spun around, a nervous look on his face. ".....Uh oh." (Scene change: Rubble's badge) "Sorry guys....I haven't seen Tundra or a Clown around here....I've been taking care of the restaurant- but i was just leaving to take Kiko out trick-o-treating since her brothers have to take care of the dojo and the other customers..." Hikari made a small bow, frowning a tiny bit. "I hope you do find that awful pup though...Poor Tundra." The boys sighed, coming at another dead-end. "It's okay....Thank you Hikari. See you later." Rubble nodded to the Akita, who nodded in return and headed back inside the shop to fetch the Hamasaki's youngest child. With a sigh, the boys felt like they were running out of options and time. They turned away from the shop and slowly trudged on down the street, dragging their tails. "...Now what?" Marshall murmured, looking at his friends sadly. "I don't know Marshall.....Wait...Guys do you hear that?" Rocky shushed the others, perking up his ears. There was a faint sound of arguing. "Let's go! Someone might be in trouble!" In a hurry, the pups rushed towards the sound of the fight, rushing down the street. "Stop! What's going on?" Chase barked once they reached the two. There they saw Brutus the ground, rubbing his butt with his mask in his paw. In front of him was an angry Blizzard, who snorted at Brutus. "It was him! HE scared Tundra." Blizzard growled, not even bothering to look at the others. "I should have known...." Rocky glared at the doberman, who was wincing from where he was pushed down onto the sidewalk from the angry husky. "Listen here, punk." Blizzard stepped closer to Brutus, getting up close. "I'm the only one who messes with Tundra, you got it? I never want to see you around her again...... You hear me?" Brutus growled, slowly standing up as he shoved Blizzard back. "Who are you to say so?" Blizzard bared his teeth, tackling Brutus and pinning him down. "Her brother! ''Now beat it before i let these guys gang up on you!" Brutus stared hard at the others, an icy glare on his face before he decided to turn and walk away, putting his mask back on. Blizzard snapped his teeth, making Brutus wince a tiny bit, but not enough to send him running. '".....Heh. You haven't seen the last of me. Not by a longshot."' They all watched as Brutus raced off towards home, then looked at Blizzard. "....You...Defended her?" Rocky mumbled in confusion. The pup was usually ''never nice, he didn't understand it. Why would he be protective of Tundra? Blizzard just rolled his eyes, starting to walk away. "Don't read into it.... '' Just go find her, okay?" Blizzard answered, running down the street to catch up with his owner, leaving the others a bit dumbfounded. There was a moment of awkward silence before Rubble spoke up, adjusting the legs on his costume. "We should tell the girls we found out who it was..." "Good idea Rubble." Chase nodded as he activated his badge. "Skye! Rosie! We found the clown! It was Brutus!" They awaited a response, starting to move down the street slowly. ''"Ugh! That jerk! Thanks Chase- I hope you taught him a lesson!" ''Skye's voice rang out from their badges, crackling slightly. "Actually...Blizzard did." Marshall responded to Skye's comment, adjusting his hood so he could see better. ''"Blizzard?? REALLY?? Huh. Oh well...... Well we're still searching for Tundra at the Pup park- but we can really use some extra paws now that you're free!" '' "Will do Skye! See you later!" Chase responded, turning off his badge and fixing his superhero mask. Rocky smiled, putting his mask down. "Alright guys, time to find a Snowpup!" ''(Scene Change: Chase's badge) "Tundra! Where are you??" The group of girls were checking high and low, but still to no avail. "Poor Tundra...Why did that mean old Brutus have to scare her?!" Skye snorted, frowning as she thought of how miserable her friend must be. "Guys!" Spinning around, they saw the boys running up to them, panting as they tried to catch their breath. "Did you...Find her...Yet?" Rocky panted, plopping down onto the grass. "No...." Princess sighed, looking down at her paws. Suddenly they heard another voice and a female figure coming up in the distance. "Hey guys....Looking for something?" Katie smiled, walking up to the little pups, holding Tundra in her arms. "TUNDRA!" They yelped in delight, running up to Katie as Tundra cuddled into her arms, eyes shut tight as she shivered. "Where did you find her, Katie??" "She was in one of the empty bathtubs in my shop..I guess she ran in while i was trying to fix up my costume and punch for the party! It's okay Tundra, you're safe...." "No! That clown is gonna get me!" She whimpered, cuddling closer into Katie, tail tucked between her legs. "No he won't! It was just Brutus- and Blizzard drove him away!" Skye explained, looking up at the frightened husky. Tundra peeked over at them, opening one eye slightly. "....Blizzard...Drove him away...?" "Yeah, but he told us not to look into it too much." Rocky shook his head and smiled, then stood up on his hind legs to reach towards Tundra, petting her back. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Tundra~ We're here to protect you!" He smiled widely, getting back down onto all fours as he brought out his fake sword. "Sir-Scratch-a-Lot is still at your service m'lady." Tundra opened her eyes more, starting to wag her tail a tiny bit. "Well......If...If you guys s..say so...." She smiled a small smile as Katie put her back onto the ground. "I think there's still some time to get a little bit more candy- Why don't you pups go on and i'll meet you at the party?" Katie smiled, giving them all a scratch behind the ears. Marshall bounded to his feet, excited at the sound of candy. "Okay Katie! C'mon pups- let's go go go!" (Scene Change: PAW patrol Symbol) After hitting a few houses, the pups finally got their desired candy and treats, grinning as they bounced to Mr. Porter's, buckets swinging from their jaws. Ryder turned to see the pups bouncing up. "Hey pups! Where have you bee-" "GO AWAY VAMPIRE!" Kailey and Smoky yelped as they chucked their steaks at Ryder, but shrinking back in horror as they just bounced off with no effect. "Why didn't it work??" Kailey whispered. "Because stakes kill vampires, not steaks!" Ryder laughed, showing them a little brown stake in the ground that was tethering some balloons from flying away. "What is wrong with you pups tonight?" "You're a vampire, Ryder!! We saw you bite Katie and Mayor Goodway! We're trying to stop you from infecting more people!" Smoky frowned, puffing out his chest. Ryder started to laugh, shaking his head. "Silly pups....I spilled punch on me and Katie was trying to clean it up...and Mayor Goodway changed from her clown costume to a Vampire." Ryder chuckled a bit as he noticed Tundra shiver at the word clown, so he bent down to pet her for a few minutes before looking at the younger pups. "It's just a costume, see?" Ryder demonstrated as he took out his plastic fangs, showing them to Kailey and Smoky. "They're glow-in-the-dark.....Do real vampires have glow-in-the-dark fangs?" Kailey and Smoky exchanged a look, smiling sheepishly. "I...Guess not.. We're sorry Ryder..." "That's okay pups! But no more scary movies for you. Riiiiight Rocky?" Ryder smirked and looked at the Eco pup, who chuckled nervously. "Hehe...Whoops..." "Icee!" Tundra giggled, noticing her sister on the floor, holding her tummy. "She had a biiiiit too many treats..." Andrew chuckled, rubbing Icee's head. "One mooooree!" She moaned, reaching for another cookie, but Andrew smacked her paw away. "No more!" Tundra laughed and shook her head, looking at her friends. "Thanks for being worried about me guys... I'm sorry we missed a lot of trick-o-treating.." "Don't worry about it! We still got plenty of goodies, and we had a bit of an adventure! We're just glad you're okay." Marshall smiled, giving Tundra a hug. Soon the other pups joined in, grinning as they squished Tundra in the middle. "Hehe..Thanks guys....Now let's go party!" She giggled, racing off to the baked goods with Rocky at her heels while the others dispersed to the different games and activities. "You sure you're okay?" Rocky murmured, giving her a hug. "I'm sure...Thanks Rocky." Tundra smiled, hugging him back. "...Heh....Challenge you to Bobbing for Apples....I bet i can get more than you!" "Oh yeah? You're on!" The pups laughed and bumped each other as they raced towards the game, smirking at each other. The rest of the night was filled with fun, treats, and dancing, before the pups all passed out on the lawn, a sugar crash bringing them down for the night. Ryder laughed and picked them up, putting them in Alex's wagon. He smiled and shook his head, giving them all a pat. "Happy Halloween, pups...." He smirked and swooshed his cape around his face, raising an eyebrow as he stared off towards the screen. "Happy Halloween to you all!" Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Halloween Category:Spooky Tails Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Halloween Special Category:Holiday Specials